Rivals
by Frozen Lightning
Summary: Kais granfather thinks that the only way Kai can get stronger is if he has a rival to match and beat his every move, but what happens when his new Rival is not what he expected? KaiOC, can he fight his temptations


sFrozen Lightning, me, is gonna take a stab at TRYING to be serious. So read and Till me what you think! Here ya go!  
  
Vulcan walked along the corridors of his academy in Russia, he owned it and held all of the plans for world domination. Along side him was a person in a white lab coat, who was constantly jabbering, and talking about the bios of the best bladders. Vulcan was off looking for a new rival, for his 14 year old grandson, Kai. Vulcan, seemed to think that the only way for Kai to get stronger was to have some one to match him at his every move, and if so beat him. He wanted Kai, to be strong and merciless so he would be able to lead him to victory, and more importantly the key to the world and all its glory.  
  
Vulcan sighed heavily, he scanned for a few bios of potential rivals, all were too weak, Kai would be able to see their weaknesses and defeat them first try.  
  
"Are we quite finished?" asked Vulcan.  
  
"Uh, yes," said the guy in the white lab coat, "did any of the potencail rivals met your standards?' he asked, perking up.  
  
"No, unless your hiding one," said Vulcan as he started to walk down the echoing corridor.  
  
The man in the lab coat hesitated, "Wait!" he yelled, Vulcan turned around, irritated.  
  
"What is it now?" Vulcan asked.  
  
"Well, we do have one blader that might meet your standards, I mean how powerful is this kid of yours?" asked the guy in the lab coat, that was exactly the wrong thing to say.  
  
"He has to be strong," said Vulcan, "well, what are you waiting for an invitation? Give me his states," said Vulcan extending his palm.  
  
The guy in the lab coat, pulled out a port folio and handed it to Vulcan, who read aloud, "Noted as extremely aggressive, pounded on police, orphan, parents murdered at age of 3, and has had 37 suicide attempts. He sounds prefect, Falcon is it?" he asked as he read the name.  
  
"Yes, Falcon Chambers, 'he' is giving a presentation, right now, if you would come this way," he said, as he lead the way up some stairs.  
  
"See, we had to make a viewing area higher up, to protect us from debris," he said as he opened a door, after they had climbed numerous flights of stairs.  
  
They were looking down into a huge gym with a double side of doors on the other side, the were viewing form a birds eye view.  
  
A person in a black hoody and army green cargo cut offs, walked into the middle of the room, The hood was up and all you could really see was green eyes, that seemed to have yellow cutting through to the other side.  
  
A voice flared through some nearby speakers said, "We give to your Falcon Chambers, Caution: do not try anything you see here at home, you might die."  
  
Falcon went into a fighting stance, the the destruction began, Falcon did a few cart wheels then went into round offs. Falcon was slowly, moving to one side of the wall, and that's where Falcon flipped around and was basically walking on one side of the wall, the Falcon kick off the wall and did flips in the air, when Falcon landed, he hood fell off to reveal a girl, with long past shoulder length brown hair, with black streaks mixed with purple. Falcon took of the black hoody, she was wearing a black tank top, with spiked wrist bands that covered up the band aids which were wrapped around her for arms.  
  
Then Falcon stood up slowly, as 5 hanging lights fell to the ground, she had pounded throw the chains with her fists.  
  
Falcon walked slowly through the swinging doors on the other side, leaving a trail of sparks behind her.  
  
"A boy huh?" asked Vulcan.  
  
"Well, um.......... You see, uh," the man in the lab coat stammered.  
  
"Ha! I think Falcon will be prefect for this job," said Vulcan with a smile.  
  
FALCON POV INSIDE LOCKER ROOM  
  
I was still angry, I punched a near by locker, a dent was left in the metal. Hatred pulsed through my body, I sat down on a bench and put my head in my hands. What was I going to do? I didn't have a home, and I couldn't tell anyone who I was, it was all my grandfathers fault, he pressed this life upon me.  
  
Just then, a man in the lab coat followed a blue haired man, jabbering on about insurance, or release forms or something, I looked up.  
  
"Hello," said the blue haired man, "I am Vulcan."  
  
I stood up, "Can you just cut the crap?" I asked.  
  
He laughed, "yes of course, I am here to tell you that you have been chosen to go to America," he said.  
  
"What I do? Enter a draw?" I asked, I did NOT have the time for this.  
  
"No, you have been chosen to be my sons rival, you will beat or Challenge him to do better, in his studies and in his training. You will be sent to America, after you met him, His school is in America, it's a private school with Dorms and everything, it just so happens that his school is having their spring break right now," said Vulcan.  
  
I snorted, I was supposed to match a richie rich kid? "You have got to be joking," I said.  
  
"Of course he is not! This is Vulcan founder of Biovolt!" yelled the man in the white lab coat beside him.  
  
I growled at him, he was a kind of wimpy wanna be nerd, and of course he backed down.  
  
"You will met my Grandson tomorrow, if you pass then you will be given your school uniform, plus other casual clothes you will need," said Vulcan.  
  
"I have clothes you know," I said.  
  
"Yes, I know that, but the question is are they casual?" He asked.  
  
I shrugged, "I don't like labels," I said.  
  
"Well see you tomorrow Falcon," said Vulcan as he exited the room, I fingered his back, who was he to judge me!  
  
I narrowed my eyes, I would go, I would go alright, I would go and beat up his snot nosed kiddy.  
  
KAI POV IN HIS ROOM  
  
I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling, my grandfather was off looking for a new rival for me, I didn't know what he did to the last one, but whatever it was it mad me mad. I didn't know what the hell he was planning but I hated it, I hated him. Some how even though I hated him, my anger towards him only made him smile, he liked me to be angry and that made me more angry, it was a vicious cycle. I sighed as I heard the butler call to me that he was home, he told me he had found the prefect person, to be my rival, but I just wanted to get back to school, away from him, and whatever he was planning.  
  
NEXT DAY TRAINING FALCILITY FALCONS POV  
  
I walked into the battle area, I was wearing my same outfit as yesterday, I had my hair brushed back behind my ear, so anyone in sight could see my 5 earrings on my left ear, two normal the others on the top going down. My black crescent moon tattoo on the small of my back was also visible, a guy with blue hair was already waiting, he was wearing blue pants, and a black tee and red arm thing a ma jigs.  
  
KAIS POV  
  
I turned to see a grungy looking girl, she looked pretty tough with her piercing and tattoo, she had light brown hair and black streaks, I didn't know if this was my opponent or some kind of joke.  
  
"Uh, hello?" I said, it was more of a question, to see if she was really all there.  
  
"Hey, you Kai?" The girl asked buntly.  
  
"Matters who wants to know?" I asked, I didn't like this kid, she seemed to sure of herself.  
  
"Falcon," She said as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"Are you my opponent? Or just a wannabe punk?" I retorted, that got me a death glare, she stared at me for what seemed like hours, I didn't dare step down.  
  
FALCONS POV  
  
Did he just call me a wanna be punk? That was for Avril preps with there dinky ties, no one is EVER allowed to judge me, but I smirked. I figured that guy was Kai, and that it would be my pleasure to make his head bleed.  
  
NORMAL POV (or as normal as it can be with me writing the story)  
  
Vulcan just bursted through the doors, "Hello, Falcon, I see you have met my grandson Kai," said Vulcan.  
  
"Yeah, I met him, even though I wish I didn't," Falcon said the last part in but a murmur.  
  
"Well, as you know we will test your strength, endurance, blading and spraying skills, let the tirals begin!" And that was all Vulcan said, he hurried to the safe viewing area.  
  
Kai still couldn't believe it, this was his grandfathers idea of a rival? For him?!  
  
Falcon on the other hand was day dreaming about skinning both Kai and his grandfather.  
  
The voice from the speaker boomed, shaking the walls, "First, Strength, weights to the left, Kai is up first," And sure enough there was a weight set to the left.  
  
Kai and Falcon walked up to the set, Kai put on 6 of the hugest weights you've ever seen to the bar, he lifted it up above his chest, and put it down with a smug smile, no way could she beat that.  
  
Falcon sighed, just another show off, trying to get his grandfathers okay, it was pitiful, Falcon walked up to the bar bell, just as she bent down she could see Kai's smile, he thought that this ensured her failure. Falcon lifted the weight and raised it above her head, then dropped it. Kai was in shock, but quickly brushed off the expression, do not give your opponent ANY advantage.  
  
Falcon walked up to Kai and said, "Lets se a wannabe punk do that richie rich."  
  
Kai raised one eye brow, "whatever wench."  
  
"Straight up, jackass," replied Falcon as she saluted Kai.  
  
Kai added one 5 more weights, and lifted them, Falcon skipped up to the bar and did the same.  
  
This continued for about 40 minutes of Kai adding on weights and Falcon lifting them, until they called it a draw.  
  
"Draw! Next event! Endurance!STOP FIGHTING!" Yelled the announcer, Kai and Falcon had broken up into a fight, you know, pushing eachother into things, pounding the life out of eachother, the basics.  
  
After they got 10 people to go in there and TRY to break them up, they sorta calmed down, but Falcon and Kai beat them up too. So they had to send 30 people each, no mistakes happen once in this joint.  
  
Falcon was first in this one, it was a track, with hurdles. Falcon set the track and finished with a stunning 25:003 (3 laps around) the thing was Falcon only jumped the first few hurdles, and that was because she jumped them at once, after that she just broke through them.  
  
SO after they had repaired the hurdles, Kai went with a 25:006, but since they didn't want to get to exact they just rounded it off and called it a tie.  
  
Next was the spraying, the best of the events.  
  
"Now, its time to make you cry for your prissy girlfriend in the states," said Falcon as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend, wench," said Kai, as he got into his fighting position.  
  
"You says that was the even the whole point," said Falcon.  
  
"I don't think you really have a point," said Kai.  
  
"I hate people like you, always in peoples faces, well when I'm done your face will be smashed into the floor," said Falcon, hitting her fighting stance.  
  
"Whatever," said Kai.  
  
A whistle rang, distant, signaling time to fight.  
  
Falcon attacked first making it look like she was aiming for his ribs so he would block, but instead, last minute, she flipped and kicked his head while standing on it, then gracefully landed on the other side of Kai.  
  
"Nice moves, maybe you should take up ballet," Kai retorted.  
  
"I already tired it, but I got kicked out for starting a fist fight with the prema ballerina," said Falcon as she dodged kais fist, he was pretty good, she thought.  
  
"Either that, or for setting her tu tu on fire," Said Falcon as she did a round house kick, with such force it made Kai smash against the wall.  
  
Kai recovered quickly, maybe she isn't such a wanna be after all, thought Kai, as he rammed her in the ribs and sent Falcon on a detour. But she did a few flips and was soon once again fighting, she had cornered Kai with the wall and punched sending all her energy through her fist. But Kai did a roll out of the way, making Falcons fist take a HUGE chunk out of the wall with her fist. Kai rolled behind her and kicked her down to the ground, but she did the same as he tried to get up.  
  
Soon they were back at it again, no rules appilying, this was an all out show down, and it seemed ending up in a coma was seconds prize. Once again they had to send fully armed men to break them up.  
  
Vulcan boomed with laughter as he entered to arena, Falcon and Kai were fighting off men, so they could get back to THEIR fight, no one elses.  
  
"Congrates, Falcon you passed," said Vulcan.  
  
"I don't think I took a test," Falcon spat out as she punched a guy in the face.  
  
"You will be going with Kai to America, where you will start school," Said Vulcan.  
  
"What?!" Yelled Kai, school seemed to be the only place where he could get away form his grandfather, and now some chick was going to do his dirty work!  
  
"Wha? What about my things?" Falcon asked, trying to get an excuse to stay.  
  
"Already packed," Said the guy in the white lab coat form before, tossing Falcon her raddy old back pack.  
  
"You fit all of my stuff in here?!" She asked, first NO ONE touches her stuff, second HE WAS GONNA DIE.  
  
"It wasn't like there was much to fit," he retorted, Falcon struggled free and knocked the guy out with one fatal blow.  
  
"You leave tomorrow, and all of your new clothes and uniform have already been sent to the school," said Vulcan.  
  
"Uniform?!" Falcon asked, what the crap?!  
  
Kai laughed, "yeah, we get uniforms, its great, all of the girls get to walk around in little red mini skirts," Said Kai, trying to piss off Falcon.  
  
And he succeeded, Falcon turned to him, and once again another fight broke out.  
  
The plane ride there was basically silence, aside from when they were exchanging insults, having to sit beside each other on the plane.  
  
When they got into the airport in America, they were greeted by two boys, one with red hair the other with a mix of black.  
  
"Hey Kai! How was the old man?" asked the one with the red hair.  
  
"Fine, but he still is one crazy bitch, how are you Tala?" asked Kai.  
  
The red haired boy (Tala) thought for a moment, but then he saw Falcon come along side Kai and he changed his answer, "Horny," Tala said, "And who is this?" asked Tala.  
  
"Oh, this is Falcon, one of my 'rivals'," said Kai.  
  
The one with the black and red hair started laughing, "oh my fucking god! Kai was beat by a girl?! Never saw that one coming!" He said between laughs, Flacon came forward and started at the laughing boy (Death glare), that got him to stop laughing.  
  
"Well, for one thing I am glad, because none of the kais other rivals were as hot as you," Said Tala, moving in closer to Falcon.  
  
Th red and black haired guy started laughing again and then clapped, "nice pick up line," He said Sarcasticaly.  
  
"Oh, shut up Ozuma," snapped Tala.  
  
Who just then quickly beofer it was too late pulled into a hug with Falcon, who didn't know what the heck was going on, then she felt him fidgeting around with the back of her bra, she pulled away from the hug, "What the hell?!" She asked.  
  
"Your bra, its like its glued on to your back," Said Tala looking at her hands, did I do something wrong?  
  
Falcons jaw dropped, "you were trying to take of my bra?!" She yelled.  
  
"TRYING, is the word, wait are you even wearing one?" Tala asked.  
  
Falcon could not believe it, that showed what real gentlemen's the Americans were, she just walked away, she wanted to find this prep school and cause some havoc.  
  
TO BE COUNTINUED!  
  
Kind of a cliffy, but review and get more! PEACE! Over and out! 


End file.
